Truth or Dare
by supernaturalover
Summary: <html><head></head>Just another story of the Daybreakers playing Truth or Dare. Give it a chance please!</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you enjoy this one. :))**

**Disclaimer: Night World is not mine... I wish though.**

**Here's the story...**

Chapter One

Hannah's POV

I miss Thierry. He went on a mission with Ash, and Morgead a few days ago. I wonder how Jez and Mare are doing without them…

I went down to the kitchen to grab some water and saw Rashel and Quinn making out.

"Ew." I muttered and they both turned to me and Rashel blushed. Wow. I never thought Rashel could blush.

"Sorry, Hannah," Rashel said, her blush fading.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm used to it." I smiled.

Rashel turned back to Quinn and returned to what they were doing. I drank the water and went to Mare and Ash's room because I was bored and I thought that maybe Mare was bored too. They're door was black with glow in the dark star stickers stuck on the door and they're names were written on the door. I knocked the door softly.

"Hey, Hannah, do you need anything?" Mare asked, smiling.

"No, but I'm so bored. And Thierry's not here and Ash isn't either so I decided to come here…"

"Yeah, sure, come in," Mare opened the door wider.

"Thanks," I stepped inside the room; their room was one of the rooms with a great view outside the window and the one with the window seat.

There were a few glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling and a few constellation charts on the wall. They're bed was made neatly with a blue bed sheet.

"So, um, Mare, what were you doing before I interrupted?" I asked.

"Just looking out the window and thinking about Ash, why?" Mare sat down on the seat by the window.

I sat down on the bed, "Hey, Mare, want to play Truth or Dare so our minds will be off them?"

"Sure," Mare sat up, "I'll call people."

"Me too, start on the right side I'll take the left, and tell them to meet up in the game room in twenty minutes."

Mare's POV

I knocked on Maggie and Delos's door. Delos opened it.

"Mary-Lynette, why are you here?" Delos asked, looking bored.

Then Maggie came to the door, "Hey, Mare. What's up?"

"Hannah suggested we play Truth or Dare in the game room."

"Sure! Finally, something to do, Delos and I are bored to death…"

"Yeah, me too," I said.

"I'll go call the others, and the game starts in twenty." I grinned.

"I'll help," Maggie offered.

"Sure."

"Delos, get down to the game room now."

"Yes, Maggie."

"Come on."

I knocked on Jez and Morgead's room. I expected them to be making out because that's what they usually do, but when it opened, I saw Jez with her red hair tied up in a ponytail and her blue eyes were replaced with gray ones…

_I wonder why… Oh, yeah, I remember Morgead is with Ash and Thierry…_

"Hey, Jez, can you come and play Truth or Dare with us?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, sure," Jez's eyes turned blue again, "where?"

"In the game room at twenty," I said.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Sure."

We went to Keller and Galen's room next and found them cuddling on their couch. We knocked the door again and they're heads shot up and looked at us. Keller sat up quickly and went closer to us.

"Oh, um… Sorry to disturb, but…um… We're going to um… play Truth or Dare in… um… the… game room." Maggie looked frightened as if Keller was going to eat her.

"What?" Keller couldn't understand Maggie.

"We were going to the game room to play Truth or Dare, you guys want to join?"

Keller looked at Galen, turned back to us and nodded, "What time?"

"In about… fifteen or sixteen I guess."

"Sure."

"See you there."

"Yeah."

We went to James and Poppy's next. And they were watching TV and eating popcorn.

"Hey, James, Poppy, we're playing Truth or Dare in fifteen minutes at the game room."

"'Kay."

"See ya."

I closed the door.

"Hey, Maggie, let's head to the game room."

Rashel's POV

Quinn and I were making out in the kitchen when someone called us.

"Sorry to disturb again, but we're playing Truth or Dare in the game room and it starts in ten minutes." I looked over to see Hannah.

"Oh, yeah, sure. We'll be there." I said Quinn's hand still on my leg.

Hannah left us alone in the kitchen.

_So much for making out in the kitchen, _Quinn said, telepathically.

_Yeah… You think we should go to the game room now before someone else bursts in here? _I sent back.

_Yeah. Let's get this over with so we can come back and continue. _Quinn told me.

_Okay._

I pushed back and held Quinn's hand, "Quinn? You can stop touching my leg now."

Quinn removed his hand and put my down from the counter I was sitting on.

We headed to the game room and sat down on the loveseat.

"Hey, Quinn, got back from making out?" James asked Quinn.

"No." Quinn lied.

"Don't play innocent with me." James said, a smile playing on his lips.

"Whatever, James.

James put his hand around Poppy's shoulder and Poppy leaned her head on James's shoulder then when James was about to open his mouth again, Poppy interrupted, "Jamie, leave them alone."

"Fine…"

"James got whipped." Quinn sang.

"Quinn…" I warned.

"And Quinn got whipped." Delos said, entering the room with Thea, Eric, Gillian, and David behind him.

"Ugh… Boys…" I muttered.

"Hey, guys, is Hannah here already?" Mary-Lynette asked.

"Nope," Gillian said, "last time I saw her was when she called me to come here to play Truth or Dare."

"Me too," Thea nodded.

"I'm here, guys." Hannah said.

"Where did you come from?" Gillian asked her before sitting on a couch.

"From all your rooms."

"Oh…"

She checked around the room, "Where is Keller, Galen, and Jez?"

"I'm here…" Jez said, entering the room.

"Now where did you come from?" David and Eric chorused.

"From the kitchen," Jez said, re-tying her red hair in a ponytail, "and, Eric, David, please do not speak to me like that or I will kill you both in your sleep."

Eric and David had scared looks on their faces.

Keller and Galen entered.

"About time…" I muttered.

"Okay, so let's start the game." Hannah said.

**Please review! Was it nice? Or boring? **

**-Ann **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Night World.**

Chapter Two

James's POV

"Who goes first?" asked my pixie-like soulmate.

"Me." I said, "Mare, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Well… no one could argue with that… Everyone knows Mare that well…

"First impression of Ash," I wondered what it is…

"A jerk," She said, "Thea, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I guess, I'll pick dare this time…"

"I dare you… to… not do any witchcraft for one week."

"Whaaat?"

"Chicken?" Quinn teased, but Rashel elbowed him.

"No."

"So, Jez?"

"Truth."

Everyone gasped.

"What? I'd like a change for once."

"Hmm… this is a hard one… Which person or people do you hate in this mansion?"

"No offense, but it's Eric and David, as much as I'd like to say Ash and Quinn, I still say them."

"Hey!" Eric complained.

"None taken, I knew it!"

"Okay then… Delos?"

"What?"

"T or D?"

"Dare."

"Hmm… you know when Thierry, Ash, and Morgead will get back, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… Thierry always uses the front door, right? And so, you are going to put cans of paint in the front door so when they open the door, paint will be all over them."

I have to say Jez is brilliant in pranks.

"How will we go outside?" Delos asked.

"Well, duh. We use the back door, dummy."

"When will they get back?"

"Tomorrow, around ten, I guess."

"So, we set it now."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Dare, duh."

"You're doing the same thing as me."

"Okay, but before I leave, Keller? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, hey, don't you know me well enough to pick truth?"

"I do." Quinn shrugged.

"What's my dare?" Keller snuggled closer to Galen.

"I dare you… to… dye your hair blue and wear a mini pink dress." Quinn smiled wide.

Keller glared at Quinn as if he just killed Galen and said, "Poppy."

"Sure, Keller."

I watched as my pixie-like soulmate climb the stairs with her.

Morgead's POV

"Hey, Thierry, when are we going back again?" I asked Thierry while I sat on the couch.

I was in a hotel in Los Angeles with Ash and Thierry on a mission. We had just got back from burning a vampire's warehouse which had turned out very badly because the vampire happened to be half witch and started shooting spells at us.

"Tomorrow at ten."

"Yes!" Ash shouted from the doorstep of the house Thierry bought us for the mission, "I'm going to see Mare."

"Yeah, Ash, we're all going to see you hug her so tightly she might die." I snapped.

"And you are going to suck Jez's face off." Ash snapped back, and then grabbed a few packs of blood from the refrigerator, "Here, Thierry, Morgy." He handed us both a pack.

"Do not call me that."

"Whatever, Morgy."

"Shut up."

Mare's POV

_Sooo… Mare, what'cha doing? _A voice in my head said.

_Playing Truth or Dare. And, Ash, you might wanna watch your entrance. _I replied.

_What? _Ash asked, obviously confused.

_Never mind, Ash. Love you. _I said.

_Love you too._

"So, Hannah, truth or dare?" (A/N: Back to the game!)

"Dare." Hannah smiled sweetly.

"Tomorrow, after Ash, Morgead, and Thierry, comes back, take the blame for the paint thing."

"Sure. So, Rashel?"

"Dare."

"I dare you spray-paint the whole mansion in everyone's favorite colors."

"Sure, and Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You're so doing the same thing as me."

"Sure."

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. School starts next week so as expected, it would take long to update. I am going to have another story. It's a one-shot, its mostly about Rashel and Quinn.(:**

**Review! **


	3. Author's Note!

Hey, I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long! Maybe I can update tomorrow, since we have a long weekend and has no classes until Wednesday. I'll update soon! Promise!

Oh, and can anyone give me ideas? I'm kinda stuck in writing Chapter 3 right now. Thanks!

About the one-shot, I already finished one but I haven't had time to put it in Fanfiction yet… So terribly sorry!

-Ann


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Broke my promise But since I have school and lots of homeworks… but I've been busy writing this too. So maybe, I'll be updating around every week. (hopefully )**

**For my lovely reviewers! To my besties Everchanging Starlight and BURNingCOLDness! And of course, special thanks to redcrystaljay21 for helping me out as always!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night World… L. J. Smith does! **

**Here's the chapter! **

Chapter Three

No one's POV

Thierry was only the one who got hit with the paint, only because Ash and Morgead had used the back door because the back door was closer to the rooms, but they were also clueless of the paint ready for them in the front door.

"Who put paint in the front door?" Thierry asked angrily, smoothing his now wet-with-paint shirt.

"Thierry, hun! You're back!" Hannah immediately went down the stairs, but fell because there was a small piece of wood sticking out, but luckily, Thierry had managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

"Hannah, are you okay?" Thierry asked, anger was replaced with worry and left no trace on his face.

"Yep, but now I have paint all over my shirt."

"Oh, sorry." Thierry apologized and planted a kiss on her forehead and put her down.

"Come on, let's go up to our room and clean you up." Hannah smiled and took Thierry's hand, "but… before that, I should tell you that I set the paint."

Mary-Lynette's POV (A/N: For Everchanging Starlight, who is a super fan of Ash and Mare Enjoy! Tried my best here…)

"Mary-Lynette!" I heard someone knock on the door, knowing it was Ash, I giggled softly.

"Come in, Ash." I called out. Ash entered and kissed me on the lips softly, "Welcome back."

He sat beside me on the leather couch and put his arm around me, "I missed you."

"Me too-hold on, why are you not covered in paint?"

"Paint? Why am I supposed to be covered in paint?" Ash asked, obviously clueless.

"Well… Jez dared Delos to put paint in the front door, so when you get back, you'll be soaked in paint…" I said calmly.

"Okay…"

"And don't blame them for that."

"Sure."

"Which door did you use?"

"The back door with Morgead… then Thierry used the-"

"I know, he used the front door."

"Are you psychic?" Ash stared at me weirdly.

"No, I'm not a witch."

"Then…"

"He shouted, 'Who put paint in the front door?'"

"…Okay?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Nope, maybe I was still outside."

"What about your vampire hearing?"

"I was concentrating on you."

I blushed.

"Now, I have a present for you." He took a box from his pocket and knelt down.

"Oh, Ash…"

"May-Lynette Carter, please make me the happiest man on earth and marry me."

"Isn't that supposed to be vampire instead of man?"

"More like lamia vampire instead of man."

"Fine, I say yes."

Ash hugged me and scooped me up and put me on the bed, he put the ring on my finger and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"WHO SPRAYED PAINT ON ALL THE DOORS?"

(A/N: Sorry, but I had to cut that sweet moment.)

Jez's POV (A/N: For you BURNingCOLDness!)

"Hey, Jez, what time is it?" Morgead asked when he entered the door.

"Oh, I don't know. But you can always ask the clock and see if it would answer." I said, staring at the TV.

"Oh, so it's not welcome back at all. It's answering sarcastically back, right?"

"Yes, it is." I stood up from the bed and looked at him, "hold on, why aren't you soaked in paint?"

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Paint. Oh, shit. My plan didn't work."

"Oh… So now, your plan didn't work."

"Yep, and now, you're going to make fun of me."

"Yep, and now, I'm going to make fun of you. Nah, I'm kidding." Morgead placed a kiss on my lips.

"How was the mission?"

"Well, it turned out that the vampires we were supposed to kill were half-witch and started shooting spells at us."

"Wow. Did you get hit in the head?"

"No, but I did get hurt when you said those painful words." He laughed.

"EVERYONE, HEAD DOWNSTAIRS AND LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" Poppy yelled both telepathically and by speaking. (A/N: Is there a word for this?)

**What do you think? Give me some ideas of what to do next! Review!**

**-Ann**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! It's me and I'm back! First of all, I'm so sorry for not being able to update for months! I had school, and yeah, tons of homework and quizzes. **

**But thank you all who reviewed! All the reviews made me so happy! **

**I also had a hard time writing this since I'm not that much interested in writing more chapters to this story, BUT I'm planning on writing a fanfic for The Mortal Instruments! Can you also give me ideas on how to end this? **

**I am so sorry! I forgot to put Keller dying her hair blue and wearing a pink mini dress! And the spray paint thing is in this Chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Night World doesn't belong to me, sadly. It belongs to L. J. Smith. :)**

Thea's POV

I feel bored. I'm not allowed to do any witchcraft for one week and it's been only a day or two! I feel really bored….

I changed into a purple top and skinny jeans and put on black flats. I went downstairs to play.

Rashel's POV

Quinn and I gathered the things we needed to spray paint in everyone's favorite colors at their doors.

I picked up a violet and a blue spray paint and sprayed them on mine and Quinn's door. Then I continued to do the same to everyone's doors with their favorite colors.

After I was done, I headed to the game room and found them already started with the game with Keller wearing a pink mini dress and dyed her hair blue.

"Wow, Keller, you look nice." I said, smiling, "I thought the dare was supposed to be yesterday?"

"Well… Keller didn't want any of my dresses and I had to go to the mall a while ago just to buy her a dress." Poppy explained.

Keller shot me and Quinn a glare, "Blame your soulmate!"

Galen whispered something in her ear and she blushed.

"Right, blame it all to Quinn and never blame anyone else!" Quinn said from behind me.

"Anyways, whose turn is it?" I asked.

"No one's. We were just about to start." James said.

"Who's going to start?"

"I am." Maggie volunteered, "so… Ash, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ash put his arm around Mare.

"Hm… I dare you to go shopping with me and Poppy for the rest of the month." Maggie said cheerfully.

"Sure." Ash said nervously.

Ash's POV

Shopping? Oh, no.

At least it's not Jez.

_Shut up, idiot. _a voice told me in my head.

Jez.

_Stop reading my thoughts, Jezebel._

_Don't call me that. _

I smirked and saw Jez looking really pissed.

"Ash, are you going to ask anyone?" Mare asked.

"Yep, and it's Eric." I replied.

"Hey, Eric. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth."

"Chicken." Quinn laughed.

"Quinn?" Rashel asked sweetly.

Quinn is going to get whipped. I smiled.

"Yes?" Quinn said.

"Shut up." _Told you._

"First impression of Thea?"

"That's it?" Eric asked, surprised.

"Yep, you want more?"

"No. My first impression of Thea is… angel-like."

Thea blushed, "Umm… Galen, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Galen stroked Keller's hair.

"You know that pizza place two blocks away?" Thea asked, smirking.

"Yeah, what about it?" Galen asked.

"Well, I dare you shapeshift and scare all the people away there." Thea flashed an evil smile.

"Evil," Galen said, not bothering to ask why, stood up and left.

"So, who's next?" Delos asked.

"Me," a voice said. I turned around and saw Blaise and Phil, Poppy's brother, standing in the doorway.

"PHIL?" Poppy hugged him.

"Oh, so you just greet Phil and not me?" Blaise raised her eyebrow.

"Blaise, not everyone wants to greet you." I smirked and Mare elbowed me.

"Ash, be nice." Mare said.

"Yeah, Ash, be nice." Blaise smirked, and sat on the couch beside James with Phil.

I pulled Mare closer to me and placed a kiss on her cheek..

"Ugh, so anyway, ask the question!"

"Be patient," Blaise said and thought for a while, "Thierry?"

"Truth," Thierry said nonchalantly.

"As expected, but no fun." Blaise twirled a strand of hair around her finger.

"Yeah yeah, just asked the question!" Morgead said.

Jez giggled. Wow, I didn't even know she could giggle.

_Oh, you shut up._

Jez, again.

_Why? Is it wrong to think that you can't giggle, cuz?_

_Yes, it is, as a matter of fact. _

_Whatever._

"So, how do you plan to kill Maya the next time she shows up?" Blaise asked.

Hannah seemed interested for the answer, but obviously, she didn't want Maya to appear again.

Thierry thought about it, "Well, I don't know, probably borrow Rashel's stake and plunge it through her heart?" Hannah smiled, brightly. "You wouldn't mind, would you, Rashel?" Thierry asked Rashel.

"Yeah, no prob, but wait… Can I get to kill her instead?" Rashel grinned.

"Yes, of course." Thierry said.

"So, umm… Ash, truth or dare?"

Me? Hmm…

**Okay, so what do you think? **

**Please please please give me an idea on how to end this. Also, I wanted to ask if you want me to post a story for Night World, it's like a chatbox. So, anyway, tell me if you want me to post it. I wrote them when I was in sixth grade. **

**Please review! **

**~Ann **


End file.
